Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 007
の デッキ | romaji = Shō no Bīkuroido Dekki | japanese translated = Sho's Vehicroid Deck | episode number = 7 | japanese air date = November 17, 2004 | english air date = October 19, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | screenwriter = Junki Takegami | director = Kyoung Soo Lee | storyboard artist = Naoki Hishikawa | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Duel and Unusual Punishment", known as "Sho's Vehicroid Deck" in the Japanese version, is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 17, 2004 and in the United States on October 19, 2005. Summary At the Slifer Red dorm, a group of black clad-troopers arrives, and Professor Banner identifies them as the school's "Disciplinary Action Squad". They only appear when a student has committed a serious crime. Led by their Chairman, they lead Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki to Chancellor Sheppard, who suspends them. They are being punished for visiting the Abandoned Dorm. At Dr. Crowler's suggestion, Sheppard authorizes a tag team Duel - Jaden and Syrus will Duel two opponents that Crowler himself will choose. If they win, they get off scot-free. If they lose, they are expelled. Upon hearing this, Chumley Huffington and Alexis Rhodes both attempt to convince Sheppard to let them Duel instead of Syrus, as they were also at the Dorm - and both believe Syrus to be too weak, but Sheppard's hands are tied, he can't change the Duel's makeup at this point. Jaden and Syrus agree to have a Duel against one another as practice. When Syrus draws "Power Bond", he freezes up and is unable to play it. A flashback is shown. Syrus is Dueling a bully Gorisuke (unnamed in the dub) in grade school. He has "Steamroid" and "Gyroid" on the Field and has just drawn "Power Bond". The bully has "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and a Set card. Syrus begins to play "Power Bond", believing he can use it to win and finally pay the bully back for all the suffering he's caused. However, Syrus' older brother Zane stops the Duel and gives the bully a rare card to convince the bully to pretend the Duel never happened and walk away. Zane scolds Syrus, telling him he can't use "Power Bond" until he's truly a Duelist. His opponent's Set card was "Spellbinding Circle", which would have incapacitated the monster Syrus had summoned, and caused him to lose due to the final effect of "Power Bond". In the present, Syrus still believes he doesn't have the skill to play "Power Bond" and summons "Steam Gyroid" using "Polymerization" instead. He loses on his next turn, and Jaden is surprised to see he didn't play "Power Bond" as that would have won Syrus the Duel. Syrus runs away, believing he couldn't ever be Jaden's tag team partner, as he'd only drag him down. Alexis explains to Jaden that Syrus' brother is Zane - the best Duelist in the school, and a third-year Obelisk Blue student. Jaden resolves to Duel Zane in an attempt to help Syrus. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Syrus Truesdale '''Turn 1: Jaden' Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian". Jaden's hand contains "A Hero Emerges", "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Sparkman", and "Negate Attack". He Normal Summons "Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Syrus Syrus draws "Patroid". Syrus' hand contains "Shield Crush", "Weapon Change", "Limiter Removal", "Steamroid", and "Gyroid". He Normal Summons "Patroid" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. "Patroid" attacks "Avian", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Clayman". He then Normal Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Patroid" (Syrus: 4000 → 3600 LP). "Avian" then attacks directly (Syrus: 3600 → 2600 LP). Jaden Sets a cardAlthough it wasn't shown, the set card was "A Hero Emerges" as that card isn't in Jaden's hand during his next turn.. Turn 4: Syrus Syrus draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Polymerization" and "Power Bond"). He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Gyroid" and "Steamroid" to Fusion Summon "Steam Gyroid" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. "Steam Gyroid" attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden: 4000 → 2800 LP). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Sparkman" and "Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. The effect of "Thunder Giant" then activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Steam Gyroid". Jaden then Normal Summons "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Thunder Giant" and "Burstinatrix" attack directly (Syrus: 2600 → 200 → 0 LP). Gorisuke vs. Syrus Truesdale Duel already in progress. Syrus has 1600 LP and controls "Steamroid" and "Gyroid", while Gorisuke has 1900 LP and controls "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and a Set card ("Spellbinding Circle"). Syrus' turn Syrus draws "Power Bond" and subsequently tries to activate it, intending to use it to fuse "Gyroid" and "Steamroid" to Fusion Summon "Steam Gyroid". When "Steam Gyroid" is Fusion Summoned, its original ATK will be doubled, but Syrus will take damage equal to the original ATK of "Steam Gyroid" during his End Phase. Before Syrus can activate "Power Bond", Zane stops the Duel and gives the bully a rare card to insure he will not tell anybody about this Duel. He then revealed to Syrus he had stopped the Duel because he knew Syrus was going to lose the Duel due to him trying to use "Power Bond" without knowing what his opponent's Set card was. Trivia * Syrus would have beat Jaden had he used "Power Bond" in combination with "Limiter Removal" which was in his hand, making the attack points of "Steam Gyroid" 8800. Mistakes In the dub, "Elemental HERO Clayman" is shown as an Effect Monster instead of a Normal Monster. Before Syrus summons "Steam Gyroid" the second card is "Patroid" instead of "Steamroid" Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes